thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Five's Legacy/@comment-5266090-20140216150516
This story surprised me actually, i didn't think it would be that great but its quite clever how they managed to convince five to join them - and it's believable. There are many factors all acting at once. *There is the fact that he has internal conflict about the Elders plan, he feels he was not given a choice to be a Loric hero and what made it worse was that he was given a dying old man as his guardian. *Ethan plants a seed in his head and he starts to think that the Garde are all living luxurious lives in fancy apartments and he feel some bitterenss about this. *He has particularly strong legacies and likes the feeling of control and respect, something he didn't have with Rey or his life but has found with Ethan and the Mogadorians. He feels that the Mogadorians, through Ethan, built him up and gave him everything he wanted. *On the other hand there is the fact that Ethan will more than likely be killed if Five refuses to join them - somewhat of a worry. *There is also the fact that Emma called him a freak and his horrified when she sees his powers, she may have come to accept it had it not been for the fact that her brother was injured by him, Five thinks that if she reacted like that then what are the rest of the humans going to think and this is reinforced by the food stall guy who had obviously been told what had happened by Emma and seems scared of him. Why help the human race if this is the way they are going to treat him... Also a recurring theme in this lost files was that Five was always trained to lie about everything and sure enough every opportunity he gets he talks and talks, he fabricates lies about his life. This explains the inconsistently with the stories that he told the Garde, he lied to them a lot. Even when he told them the "truth" he was lying. I think these could be continuity errors but im trying to work it out. The first story he tells the Garde sounds closer to the truth, apart from a few things like lying about never seeing a Mogadorian and hiding his chest in the evergaldes as soon as he landed in Florida, and what he did when he got to florida (i.e. meeting Emma and Ethan and eventually the mogs). Later at the everglades he says the mogs found him after 6 months and albert was already dead... which isn't what happened. The mogs did find him 6 months after landing i think, when they were in canada and that's where Rey told Five that Albert was now dead, meaning they had to move on. He also says in the lost files that he sometimes considers Rey to have died back in Canada, as in he ceased to be an effective cepan. Anyway, i think that the story of Five will be a trilogy, the next one will be something like the Lost files: Five's Mission and the last one will be The Lost Files: Five's Betrayal and shows the Fall of Five from his perspective.